<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You or them? by PokerMix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060912">You or them?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerMix/pseuds/PokerMix'>PokerMix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom David King, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Some Plot, Top Evan MacMillan, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerMix/pseuds/PokerMix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David does his best to protect his friends, but sometimes that's not enough, he rather sacrifices himself than to see someone hurt, however, he isn't strong enough to face the consequences.</p><p>…</p><p>Evan breaking David</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. First of all, I don't know much English, it's not my mother tongue, maybe there are mistakes (corrections are accepted), I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy the story. </p><p>I'm getting better.</p><p>It's already finished I'm just translating and publishing it.</p><p>I thought about publishing it or not, but I already wrote it so whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David still couldn't adapt to his new life, waking up in the middle of a withered forest after having a fight in an alley, it was far from what he could consider a normal night, however, if his strange weekend had ended like that, lost in an unknown place in the middle of nowhere, he would have thought he was the luckiest guy in the world after getting drunk, he wouldn't have been angry or cursed as he did, the reality was a thousand times worse.</p><p>Full of disbelief he had to face his first killer long after arriving in the forest to understand that it wasn't a twisted nightmare, the air burning his lungs and the blood clouding his sight was real, his pain was real, death on the other hand…</p><p>Even if he asked, there was no one to answer his questions, the survivors knew as much as he did about what was going on and he had no choice but to listen to the veterans, a lesson he had had to learn the hard way the first time, he was sure he didn’t want to repeat it again.</p><p>But even so, he was new, he didn't have even five instant kill to get used to, who could endure such a thing, it wasn't strange to see the dark faces of his companions, the atmosphere around the campfire was dense and apprehensive, it seemed that hope was destined to eventually die out.</p><p>There couldn't be anything he hated more than people who gave up easily, he wasn't going to be one of them, if no one seemed to want to change that, he might as well be the guy to do it.</p><p>It wasn't even conscious, before he realized it he was already using his body to protect others, especially this Dwight whose face of fear was the worst of all. </p><p>He was no fool, however he was always better at acting than making plans and that seemed to be helpful now that he seemed to be the least afraid of his three companions and was pulling them off the hooks more often.</p><p>There was nothing like a confident smile to start what would probably be a massacre, no one seemed to want to blame him for looking like a crazy optimist, on the contrary, many felt caught by his mood and it was good to see one of them keep his ego, although it was always like this with the new ones, it wasn't something that the others spoke aloud but there was always the fear that they would all give up, that the hope would die and they too, David was a breath of fresh air. </p><p>"The asshole broke my nose" David snarled, pressing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, although he had healed once in his makeshift camp, in front of a campfire that didn't produce heat, the sensation of tingling and pain continued to persist, it would take him a few minutes to recover. </p><p>"Maybe if you stopped making them so mad" Nea, it had been an easy name to learn, she didn't look directly at him, but kept looking at the fire with her arms crossed, almost as if she were lazy to speak.</p><p>"Maybe if they stopped stabbing me with knives" The last killer, a tall man with a Halloween mask, had gotten angry when David pushed him away from Nea when he tried to hurt her, his face paid the price, he didn't regret it. </p><p>He left his nose and concentrated on Nea, she didn't like that he stared at her so intently, she felt the question tickling on her skin.</p><p>"You don't have to be a martyr, you know? you could let he hang me on a hook" Even though she wasn't going to admit it out loud, she was grateful, her left shoulder hurt just thinking about it.</p><p>"Then I would have to take you down" He grinned, but that only made her narrow her eyes and give him a sharp look.</p><p>"I'm serious" Since David had appeared his chances of succeeding in any of his plans had improved, but at what cost? Being cannon fodder? Did the guy ever think of himself? sometimes it seemed he was seeking to put himself on purpose.</p><p>"Me too" Nea didn't know why she was upset, she just had to let him do whatever he wanted.</p><p>David quickly changed the subject and started telling them some of his stories hoping to lighten the atmosphere, it worked, although David had been a jerk at first... well he was still from time to time, everyone could see that he was a good guy, it was a matter of confidence and time. </p><p>…</p><p>The noise of the crows and the cold numbing his skin was what woke up David, he hated going to sleep and waking up in the devil's playground, that thing couldn't even respect his hours of rest.</p><p>He opened his eyes suppressing a grunt of annoyance and looked around, it was a scenario that he had never seen before, he knew that he hadn't met all the killers yet, he also knew that this new madman wasn't going to like him, in silence and carefully, he began to walk, bending down a bit to explore.  </p><p>He knew that it wasn't a good idea to go into the woods, however he thought he saw something moving, something in his gut told him that it wasn't the killer and he was right, he saw Dwight trying to get out of the woods, why Dwight? He had overcome his first impressions, but his companion's nervousness kept making him nervous.  </p><p>"Dwight...?" Although he spoke in a low voice, he looked at him like a frightened deer, letting out a deep sigh of relief a few seconds later. </p><p>"Thank God" He approached the Rugby ex-player.</p><p>"Where we are?" All the places were alike with a gray and dead atmosphere, they were like scenes from movie sets lost in time, deteriorating in the dust.</p><p>"It is an estate, hopefully we won't met the owner"</p><p>"Why? Who's the owner?" The smaller man twisted his lips looking away, thinking of how to respond.</p><p>"I don't know his name, but we call him The Trapper"</p><p>"Why…?" David got his answer when metal jaws jumped from the ground trapping his leg, they had been hidden between dry and rotten leaves.</p><p>For a second David forgot one of the most important rules that was to be silent, letting out a howl that was possibly heard on the other side of the estate, the pieces of metal closed so tightly that he thought his leg might be broken.</p><p>Dwight also wanted to scream, but he suppressed the sound by pushing it down his throat and instead tried to calm him down so he could help him, he said nothing, but seeing the trap he felt guilty for not warning him to be careful where he walked, the estate was full of traps, especially the woods because it was easier to hide them, it was his fault that David had fallen directly into one.</p><p>It took a lot of strength to open them and David was the right guy, they had to hurry... </p><p>Dwight heard the footsteps crunching on the leaves, David could also hear them too, that's why he didn't want it to be Dwight, his hands started shaking as he helped him. David breathed, ignored the pain, although he came out of the trap he doubted that he could use his leg to walk, he was fucked up. </p><p>"Go, Dwight." David's hands pushed the shoulders of this one to pull him away. </p><p>"What?" His puppy eyes stared at him in disbelief "Don't talk nonsense, how ..." The killer was closer.</p><p>"Now!" This time he screamed and Dwight's panicked eyes stared into the darkness in the woods. "I'll be fine" It was a lie and they both knew it.</p><p>"David ..." Dwight looked him in the eye one last time before seeing The Trapper go out where they were both "Sorry… I…" He stepped back.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, no hard feelings " He waved a hand, but he smiled trying hard to show him that he was okay and didn't blame him, he didn't know if Dwight saw it or not before running off.</p><p>He was alone, looking at the big guy in front of him and he was really big, one of the tallest so far. Sitting on the floor, he just seemed more intimidating, David didn't enjoy the feeling that perspective gave him, he started comparing himself to the stranger and though proud of his own physique, the thickness of the killer's arms far exceeded his own, he could only imagine what it would feel like to receive a hit from the bloody knife he was holding, if that thing could be called a knife, suddenly the weapon of the previous killer wasn't so bad.</p><p>In the clearing the sickly gray light of the moon could enter, making his mask stand out in the dark, its design was frightening, he couldn't see the killer's eyes through the holes in the mask, but he felt that he had already been listed as prey.</p><p>Not for a moment did he stop trying to open the trap, it wasn't a new what happened after.</p><p>After getting kicked in the head, he was completely sure that the killer had thought that he had passed out because he took his time to free him from the trap and lift him up to carry him on his shoulder.</p><p>Anyone else would have stood still with the headache David was having, but even though his vision was blurry and he wanted to throw up, he kicked the killer's chest with his knee and tried to free himself.</p><p>Without any response, the tallest, dropped him to the ground, causing him to hurt his shoulder and gasp in pain.</p><p>"Son of a bitch…" He felt a heavy boot pushing his chest against the ground, but when he didn't feel the edge of the rusty metal against his body, it was when he looked over his shoulder, still struggling to get up. </p><p>The sinking sensation in his stomach only increased, the strange silence and the tension in the air ringing alarms in her head, something was wrong.</p><p>"What are you waiting? The dawn?" David knew he shouldn't provoke him, however the words came out on their own "God, every guy I meet is weirder than the last, if you're going to kill me ..." The boot replaced his back with his ribs, why did they have to be so strong?, it wasn't a normal thing, not even a tackle of a player of his size, could hurt him like that.</p><p>Holding his side with one hand and drooling, unable to avoid writhing in pain, he lost sight of the killer for a second, until he forced him to return to kiss the ground, with a knee in his spine and a hand pulling his hair, he thought he was going to rip his head off with just his hands, yet he heard a husky and flat voice in his ear.</p><p>"Name" It was the first time he heard any of them speak, he almost thought it was impossible, why the hell did he want to know their name?</p><p>He tugged harder his hair demanding an answer.</p><p>"David" This one was going to say something else, but his voice died suddenly when he felt the blade of the knife pressing against the delicate skin of his neck, it was a feeling that freezes his blood.</p><p>What happened next exponentially exceeded all the horrors he had experienced.</p><p>The trapper let go of his hair, but smashed his forehead to the ground and broke his nose again, making David scream curses, he didn't like the killers having fun with him before hanging them on a hook waiting for him to die, the pain and the indifference always unleashed anger within him, using all his strength he tried free himself, sometimes he got it, other times…</p><p>The killer used his knife burying the blade in his back, he knew it was going to go bad when he started coughing up blood, the feeling of trying to breathe and drown at the same time was one of desperation, fear scattered his tendrils through his veins, he didn't like to lose, but he also didn't like to suffer.</p><p>For a few seconds he thought about his companions, while he was cut up as cattle, they should be repairing generators and running away, while he distracted the killer, then it was fine, everyone here was a good person who didn't deserve to be in his place, while he ... There were things he wasn't proud of, he was never a good son in the first place.</p><p>Blood warming his body and creating a puddle under him, it quickly cooled, not enough to kill him, but to make him feel slower than he already felt and weaker, he could go on like this for several minutes, ignoring common sense and the gates of death, in a strange limb of pain and suffering.</p><p>He should have gotten used to it by now and yet the fear that consumed him was a difficult feeling to give in to.</p><p>"That's it…?" He smiled pedantically trying to look at the killer, even though the blackness covered the corners of his eyes "... piece of shit" Feeling like one, he still tried to stand up, the fight had barely started.</p><p>"You or them?" Those words cut through the cold air and he didn't really think about what they meant before feeling a huge hand ripping the belt from his pants.</p><p>"Wait ..." The Trapper turned him over onto his back, ow such a massive body could be nimble enough to fit easily between her legs even with his attempts to kick him "What the hell, wait!" Was he really thinking…? Was he going…?</p><p>His screams didn't matter to him, he didn't flinch with David's hands scratching his arms either, it was easier to tear off his pants and then take the pieces out.</p><p>"You are fucking sick!" It couldn't be happening to him, it wasn't impossible, but ... shit, he was a man! The cold of the ground touched her bare thighs, shit… "You can't ..." David managed to punch him in the face, he didn't regret it when his hands were nailed to the ground with the knife.</p><p>There really wasn't much he could do.</p><p>Almost numb from the pain all over his body, his legs were abruptly separated, shame filling his chest and for the first time making his eyes watery as he bit down hard on his lip trying to hold back.</p><p>He was scared.</p><p>Somehow it felt unreal, a part of him convincing himself that it was about to happen to him was impossible, the scene of a sinister forest full of mist and a terrifying stranger forcing him into submission, they were lies, the past month had been just a dream and he would soon wake from his nightmare.</p><p>"You or them?" He repeated before taking his buttocks in his hands and opening them.</p><p>His conscience was forced to come out and face the harsh reality, being raped in the middle of the forest floor or let The Trapper murder them like the rest of the killers, the answer was painfully obvious, he didn't even have to concentrate and The Trapper could see the shock on his face.</p><p>Just because there was one option over the other, didn't mean he wanted that. David screamed when his virginity was taken, he had never known a similar pain, he felt something inside him break and it wasn't exactly his body, but his pride shattered, he felt sick, disgusting and contaminated, the man's cock inside he ached like burning coals.</p><p>It was ridiculously easy as he could dominate he and when he was on top of him, looking directly into his eyes through the holes in his mask, he felt so fragile, he was smaller, beside to the fact that the monster wasn't the one on the ground bleeding like a pig, with a broken leg, broken ribs, a hole in his right lung, and more wounds.</p><p>A loud gasp left his lungs when The Trapper hit his hip against his, he didn't even want to know how it was possible to be so full that the contents of his stomach wanted to come out of his mouth and so empty, the anguish had smell of blood mixing with the salt his tears, wet soil and sweat.</p><p>David had given up when he started getting fucked, feeling his mind wander, but as much as he wanted to block everything, it wasn't so easy, he heard every wet and obscene sound of skin against skin, using blood as a lubricant, his own insignificant cries of agony and the groan of pleasure from his rapist.</p><p>Until The Trapper finally felt satisfied and decided to retire, David no longer cared, he just felt the cold inside him and the blood that had dried between his thighs.</p><p>David would never admit it, but when The Trapper stood up right next to him, his eyes searched for the man's expressionless mask begging him in silence.</p><p>The huge knife went through his throat without hesitation.</p><p>…</p><p>David's body was still shaking when he woke up in the woods near the campfire as if nothing had happened, he had to embrace his own body for a few minutes to calm down, the sensations were still fresh on his skin, his whole body hurt and yet what hurt the most was shame.</p><p>He could have fought more, he could have made more unpleasant the moment for the killrer, who knows, if he could have freed his hands, he would have escaped… The reality was that he most likely couldn't have done anything, but the questions of the possibilities didn't leave the David's thoughts.</p><p>He didn't want to go back to the campfire, he spent the last few minutes with his face buried in his hands calming down, but everyone must be wondering what had happened, if he was okay.</p><p>As he got closer he noticed that everyone was there and they seemed to be fine except for their expressions of concern, Dwight was the first to get close him.</p><p>"David…"</p><p>"Why the long face? It looks like all have seen a ghost" He smiled, it was easier than he thought, it wasn't his first time pretending that he was fine, he didn't want anyone to know, what would they think if they knew that David King had been reduced to be a killer's bitch, he could feel the shame growing once more. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jack also approached "Dwight told us that the Trapper captured you" David continued smiling although less than before and pushed them aside to sit on a log in front of the fire, it was difficult not to grimace.</p><p>"Nothing new" He shrugged, wanted to throw up "He just took his time" David looked awkward and everyone understood that he didn't want to talk about it, they could only imagine it.</p><p>It had taken him over an hour to return, although many of the killer didn't bother torturing them for long periods of time, some could leave them bleeding and to their fate.</p><p>"Sure you're okay?" Nea insisted, everyone knew it wasn't like that. David looked at the fire for a long time before sighing and taking a breath, they should give him a prize, not even he knew how well he could act.</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, it was brutal" He scratched his neck with discomfort "The guy is scary, he looks like…" A chill went up his neck, he didn't want those images to come back to his mind "But it wasn't so bad" </p><p>"The Trapper seems like a tough guy, but without his traps he is not a big deal" David appreciated Nea's attempts to comfort him, however perhaps he was the only one who could assure the otherwise.</p><p>"David I'm sorry, I..." Dwight tried to talk to him and apologize, David didn't want to hear him, he was upset, so before saying something he would surely regret, he stood up and walked away, everyone thought he needed time for himself and they didn't follow him, little did they know that he didn't get very far before leaning against a tree and vomiting.</p><p>David just wanted a beer and forget everything.</p><p>…</p><p>He couldn't say he felt better, but spending his time repairing generators and saving his friends kept his mind busy, it was about running and surviving, that was all.</p><p>But his relative tranquility couldn't last forever.</p><p>From the first moment that the mist dispersed around him, he could feel it, call it a presentiment, but he knew what killer he was going to meet this time and he couldn't be more nervous, even though his chest burned with anger and in his head he repeated his determination to end The Trapper, he found it difficult to start moving his feet.</p><p>Meg found David hanging around behind a pile of scrap metal, the man looked bad, pale and with a panicked gleam in his eyes, they both went to repair one of the machines together, David didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying, he also didn't focus on what his hands were doing and the generator exploded.</p><p>"What is happening to you?" She hadn't wanted her voice to sound demanding, but she lost his temper the instant the killer heard the noise.</p><p>David didn't answer her, instead he holding her arm so that they run away together, but it was a short chase, The Trapper had already seen them both and started chasing them, there was a moment when they had to separate in completely opposite directions. </p><p>Meg kept running as if her life depended on it, it was, however the killer didn't go after her, as soon as he noticed him, he was after David.</p><p>Why him? The British cursed, was it personal now?</p><p>Why did the killers have to be so fast? Even with his size, The Trapper managed to get close enough to use his knife and cut the back of David who fell to the ground writhing in pain, it wasn't only the cut, but the blow that shook his spine. He refused to give up this time, The Trapper's large blood-stained hand tangled in his hair and forced him to his feet.</p><p>"You or them?" He asked the same question and David's stomach churned, as if he was about to relive his trauma, it was.</p><p>"What kind of a fucking question is that!" He growled holding the man's wrist in a desperate attempt to make him let go him, just as before his nails tried to dig into his skin but it was thick and slippery.</p><p>"Choose" A knee to the stomach and David could only stay on his feet because The Trapper was still holding his head, the shortness of breath and the daze only lasted a few seconds.</p><p>"No… I'm not going to choose" He threw a middle finger at his face.</p><p>It was the right thing or that was what he thought.</p><p>The Trapper stabbed him again with his knife a few more times before leaving him on the ground to bleed out, he wasn't very good at healing and while he crawled without understanding how it was possible that he was still alive, he began to hear the screams of his friends, one by one being hung on those huge hooks and one by one, he stop listening to the sounds of their groans of pain and even sobs. </p><p>"No…"</p><p>He tried to look up when he noticed the black boots in front of his face, he should look pathetic, like a crushed worm, but instead of dying in a minimally dignified way as expected, The Trapper bent down and grabbed him by the neck. his jacket, dragging him around the place. </p><p>David stared at the roof of a car when he was thrown into the back seat, did he do the right thing?, this time The Trapper didn't use his knife, but instead took a rope out of his pocket, David earned a broken jaw fighting to keep him from tying his wrists, however, it was harder than usual because of the restricted space, his back was killing him.</p><p>"Just kill me!" He growled when the other man instead of taking off his pants, made a hole with his knife "Stop!" He desperately screamed with his body being bent like a doll in an awkward and painful position "Shit, stop! No!" </p><p>Again… David knew he shouldn't scream, that the monster most likely wanted to see him suffering and the last thing he wanted was to give him what he wanted, yet the stifled screams and his suppressed sobs were no better.</p><p>No one would come to rescue him.</p><p>He looked at the roof of the car seeking to distract himself from the creaking metal noise by the sudden movement of the car and the pain in his neck from the repeated crash of his head against the door, but the dark sockets of the bone mask met his eyes, it was too dark to make out his gaze, he kept his eyes closed until it was all over.</p><p>Just like the last time the trapper cut his neck and he woke up in the woods, he vomited for almost a minute without being able to control the shaking of his body and the disgust, in the end it was a broken mess of tears and snot. </p><p>When he returned to the campfire several hours later, he saw that there was only Meg, she looked pale and had glazed look, he quickly remembered that she and two other people had been sacrificed, did he really do the right thing? If he'd let The Trapper have what he wanted from the beginning, they wouldn't have died.</p><p>Meg noticed his presence after a minute and she smiled at him but without the emotions reaching her eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't our night, was it?" She wanted to comfort him, besides him, Meg was one of the strongest people in the group, perhaps the only one capable of giving words of encouragement to someone like David, yet it only made him feel worse, more guilty.</p><p>"Next time will be better" It was a promise, he would do better, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.</p><p>"You don't look well " She seemed worried and the English mentally reprimanded himself for not doing something to avoid it, he had forgotten what acting was.</p><p>"You neither" He shook his shoulders "Do you know what I miss the most?" He decided to change the subject "And it’s not what you're thinking" He gave her a look "A shower would be great right now, hell, I'd settle for a bucket and soap" And he wasn't lying, although technically the blood and dirt on their clothes would disappear when they died, he just wanted to remove those unpleasant sensations from his body. David clenched his fists tightly before he realized what he was doing "How about you?" He focused on his partner.</p><p>"I miss going for a run in the morning and listening my neighbor's dog barking" Her voice was almost nostalgic, talking about anything else was a good distraction "But I would also love a shower, I almost smell as bad as you" This time they shared a more sincere smile.</p><p>…</p><p>It felt almost like an eternity.</p><p>Jack ran when he told him to do it while he, well …, pretending to do it, he advanced a few feet before stopping and turning, he gazed at The Trapper who was also watching him back, what dark thoughts would cross his mind? It wasn't as if David could understand the mind of someone so ill or wanted to know, but his gaze burned under his skin. </p><p>The killer dropped one of his traps on the ground and folded his arms, too casual for David's surprise.</p><p>"Did you already choose?" He didn't respond too focused on controlling his breathing, he felt his heart was going out his throat, he could hear his heartbeat drilling into his ears, not to mention the horrible feeling of his knees bending, most of him wanted to run away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was pushed against the barn wall, interposing his arms to avoid crashing his face, he was quite tired of the broken noses, The Trapper was behind him, ripping his pants down, from worm he had been promoted to a whore, presenting his ass to be raped.</p><p>When he felt the taller man's gaze on him he had to bite his lip hard to hold back the tears of humiliation and he wanted to run away, why was he doing it? He struggled to remember the reasons that motivated him to give in, he didn't want to be responsible for the brutal deaths of his friends, if anyone had to be traumatized it was him, better one than the four. </p><p>He or they? The question floated in his mind, for them… he could bear it for them.</p><p>He could no longer continue look at their distressed faces in his dreams, the blood and their screams messing with his head, how long had he been in the nightmare world? Four months? He didn't know, but he felt that it could be one year.</p><p>Nothing seemed to change, they just did the same thing over and over again, hoping to escape from a killer, not the true source of evil.</p><p>What could David do to change things?</p><p>Nothing, was the answer, he came to that conclusion only in the second month, they were nothing but puppets moved by strings, did trying to escape make any sense?</p><p>He shuddered when he felt the man's large calloused hands holding his hip and instinctively threw a blow with his elbow, at a terrible angle that didn't allow him to touch the killer, looked at him for a few seconds, he hadn't even flinched, his rough hands clenched his hip and moved him into a more convenient position where his back was more curved and it was harder for him not to fall. </p><p>"Son of bitch" He chewed angrily, and his body shuddered again as his hands slid down to his ass, his face burned with shame, what must he be looking like at the moment? If someone found him and looked at him.</p><p>He quickly regret, he couldn't let him do it, it was simply impossible for him to accept it.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" He roared and slid away from his hands trying to escape, however The Trapper was quick to catch one of his arms and pull it towards him, to cage him and squeeze his torso as if he wanted to break it like a twig and probably could, David with the adrenaline shot poorly registered the increase in pressure on his organs and the lack of air, he kept trying to escape. </p><p>Then there was a nasty sound that traveled like a wave through his body, it was a sound that didn't come from another place but from inside him, infinitely disturbing and that he never wanted to hear again in his life, after that, he couldn't move his legs.</p><p>It was easier for The Trapper to do whatever he wants with he later and to his fortune or misfortune didn't feel the vast majority.</p><p>…</p><p>Dwight had caught some fish together with Jack in a river not so close, it took twenty minutes to get to it, but it had been an incredible discovery. </p><p>David didn't eat, he didn't even try to get close to the food, even though it had been months since the last time he tasted something, he was tired, his mind was sincerely beginning to tremble along the line of sanity, his nightmares were more recurring and in his dreams suffered the same abuses as in reality. </p><p>The Trapper used he as a doll to give himself pleasure, the screams weren't an option, someone could hear them and go investigate, the insults didn't affect the man behind the mask and he didn't seem to care what David had to say either. He just had to take it and take it. </p><p>Every day he felt less like waking up and every day he woke up wondering if really sacrificing everything for his friends was worth it? Then there was the scene like the one in front of him.</p><p>Jack was fighting with Nea for the last fish in the fire, arguing that it was he who had captured it, only to be ignored and fooled by the woman's feline reflexes, were moments of tranquility like that which made him convince himself that it was worth, to see they few smiles and even if it was little, to believe that he contributed to it. </p><p>Separated from the group he could notice Meg and Quentin sitting together, as if no one had noticed their hands behind the log they were sitting on.</p><p>But he couldn't even envy his friend, seeing them made him wonder what he would do if he ever returned to the real world? Could he have a normal life again? Forget? Be happy with a partner without her knowing how dirty and hurt was his body?</p><p>Sometimes he wished that someone would notice, that they would look into his face the shadow of the man he once was, that someone would help him, however, he kept silent, willing to bear his burden alone</p><p>…</p><p>For the luck of places he had to visit, this time the Trapper chose a more comfortable place than the back seat of a broken-down car, the second floor of a half-ruined house, of an unknown neighborhood, he never paid enough attention to know the name of the streets, however, he didn't trust that it was a real place or not.</p><p>The important thing was, there was a bed and a mattress.</p><p>So David didn't have to worry about filling his wounds with mud or slipping into a puddle of his own blood, instead, his back rested on something soft, half-naked, no pants, and with his hands tied at the head of the bed, his spread legs were shaking, a habit that he could no longer get rid of and he closed his eyes expecting more of the same.</p><p>He didn't want to admit that he had given up, because he hadn't, however, he didn't try anything when The Trapper carried him on his shoulder and took him there, the lack of wounds and blood staining his clothes were the proof.</p><p>The visceral sensation of his broken spine still sent ghost shivers through his vertebrae and panic whispers to his brain, exhaustion had finally reached his desire to fight.</p><p>He had to open his eyes when he heard a strange noise and nothing had happened, he regretted when he saw The Trapper raising his mask enough to spit in his hand, David had gone dry too many times to remember that sex must be something pleasant, instead of feeling his insides tear.</p><p>It still hurt, a hiss slipped out his lips with the familiar burn, but instead of brutal thrusts against him, there was an unexpected pause, he didn't understand why he was doing that but it was enough time to trick him into believing that maybe he was no longer interested in him.  </p><p>He shuddered when The Trapper started moving again, slow at first reminding him with needles over his gut what he was doing and where he was, but that pain was slowly decreasing until it became a dull ache, not that saliva was a good lubricant, but David was beginning to care less about how much it hurt. </p><p>Something was different, it was still the same transgression and yet he wasn't being the same ruthless beast, his eyes opened again, his head swimming between the misty confusion and the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his ears, he hurt him but… </p><p>It had been worse before, much worse, it just felt like the dream of any of his memories, deep down he was relieved not to experience the same abuse as the previous time, if only The Trapper could be more tolerant, if only he could fuck him more calmly, if only it could be like that more often, for once he wanted to feel more than suffering. </p><p>David didn't know when he had started to cry and didn't care, he didn't try to stop his emotions that had finally overflowed, he felt like anything could break him, fragile and weak under the massive body on top of him, he must be crazy to be grateful that this time The Trapper had decided to be less violent.</p><p>He was fucked up.</p><p>…</p><p>Normally the survivor made no sounds, however, while he was fucking him, the few sounds were limited to muffled screams and wounding gasps, however when The Trapper looked at him, David was a mess of sobs, thick tears rolled down his flushed cheeks in a steady flow that didn't seem to want to stop.</p><p>He wanted to be gentle with him this time because he had noticed that David didn't look well lately, he had pronounced dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and sickly, he wondered if he was eating right? He was completely ignorant of what the victims did with their free time.</p><p>Wolves weren't supposed to related with the sheep, it was the natural order, however his curiosity was limited by the strange symbiotic relationship in that strange world, who wanted to hear the tragic story of the pig that was going to sacrifice, there was only one exception.</p><p>He couldn't deny that his tears and his face full of fear, helplessness and crying turned him on, he began to fuck him faster and to touch him feeling excited.</p><p>David's thick body was a decorative, what really interested him was that David was a big guy and strong enough to take his cock, or maybe not so much…</p><p>The thick body of David was a decorative, what really interested him was that David was a big man and strong enough to take his cock, or maybe not so much…</p><p>The warmth of man and pleasure of the flesh was something he had denied for years, however when he saw the smaller man for the first time, those needs swam to the surface, itching under his skin after a long time, should he call it love at first sight? Evan didn't think that existed.</p><p>But what did exist was his obvious interest in the man that bordering on the obsessive, what kind of homicidal madman he would be if he didn't and the attraction he felt towards him, every time he watched him try harder than anyone to save someone and listened to his haughty voice.</p><p>As the heir to the estate would never be allowed to do such a thing, such desires were forbidden to Evan, he didn't even need to hear his father's voice saying it out loud, it was painfully obvious and as his only son he had a role to play. </p><p>But he was no longer on the estate and his father was no longer living… or so he thought.</p><p>His skin was soft in comparison to his, without scars or hooks coming out of it, he had fun stroking the sides of his thick waist up to his chest, where he stopped under his tender pecs, kept looking a little enthralled at the tears he shed, however there were some words scratching the back of his head telling him he was doing something wrong.</p><p>Those voices since they appeared only started to get louder.</p><p>He repressed a groan of pleasure when he came, burying himself deep inside David, he never came with him, in fact, he never had, but why would he? It wasn't as if he enjoyed it.</p><p>Evan groaned again after thinking about it.</p><p>Evan MacMillan's dream of having a family and taking care of his land was gone.</p><p>With a thumb he wiped David's eyes, did he dislike him so much? Was it only terror what he felt? He didn't like to think too much, it wasn't worth, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to feel more than just anger and the urge to kill.</p><p>…<br/>Was he still alive? David felt a pressure around his neck and in his mind he felt the overwhelming force cutting off his flow of air and blood, suffocating him, but the shadow of death never came, he opened his eyes confused when the hand withdrew just like a caress leaving a strange feeling on his skin.</p><p>With blurred vision and a frown he watched The Trapper put on his overalls and sit at the foot of the bed to put on his boots as well, he felt the cold air crawl his skin, making him aware of the lax and tired way he stretched his body on the bed, the inside of his thighs ached when he tried to cover himself, and the older man's eyes were on him for a few seconds, before getting up and leaving without saying anything. </p><p>He couldn't say he wanted to be killed, but… David hated the Trapper more if this was possible, now he not only had to face his abuse during manhunts, but he also had to endure the limp out of them.</p><p>It was disgusting, he used the bathroom of the abandoned house before leaving, it hurt and his body felt especially dirty, he felt it inside him, as if it could never be completely cleaned, there was not enough water to get his scent off, it didn't smell bad, but… It wasn't a smell he wanted on him.</p><p>He kept thinking about the touch of his hands and like these for once didn't hurt him, why? He didn't feel a particularly terrible bruise, not even marks on his hip, even more alarming… David blushed with embarrassment, burying his face in his hands, was that kind?, he didn't need his pity, it was his decision, he could bear it ... of course, when he wasn't crying like a baby.</p><p>His decision ... since when had he started to think like that?, he hadn't decided anything, he was forced ... was he?, he could always refuse, fight more, did he , of course not, fighting only meant more pain, and to refuse was directly the death of his friends. </p><p>So what did he have left? His eyes filled with tears again, feeling miserable and he only thought the moment The Trapper wiped his tears, why did he do that? The thought only made him feel worse, his mind was in chaos, he just wanted to stay on the bathroom floor together in the tub and die.</p><p>…</p><p>"Where is David?" It wasn't that Dwight was slow, however, with the other two repairing generators faster than he was, he was the last to reach an exit.</p><p>"I thought he was with you" Nea answered looking at the way where the man had come "He won't have let himself be killed again, will he?" Lately it happened that three of them escaped without even finding the killer while David disappeared and returned to the camp two or three hours later.</p><p>Dwight scratched his nape having a bad feeling that waved his insides and shared a look with Nea at the empty street.</p><p>"I'm going to go look for him" He didn't like leaving him alone, David could say and think that his sacrifice was fair and necessary, however no one shared his opinion, that's why Dwight created strategies for the four of them to escaped safely, not three.</p><p>And deep down he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.</p><p>"Let me go with you" She held his wrist so he wouldn't leave without her.</p><p>…</p><p>David must have been very unlucky if Nea and Dwight had found him in the bathroom and hadn't heard them coming, the two didn't ask many questions, just helped him to get to the exit and return to the camp.</p><p>That didn't have to happen again, for any reason.</p><p>He didn't want anyone to see him like that, torn to pieces, scared and so lost, he was ashamed to admit that he didn't remember very well how they had arrived at the exit, there wasn't a single consolation, they knew what had happened and he couldn't lie.</p><p>I couldn't keep pretending.</p><p>…</p><p>Nea was scared, Dwight was furious.</p><p>They had both spent half an hour searching inside the houses, hoping to find even the remains of a corpse or traces of blood, however there was nothing, as if it wasn't suspicious enough, when entering in one of the houses they heard the sound of crying coming from the second floor, it was something ... sad, without saying it, moved a little more than empathy in both, but they followed with caution as they went up the stairs. </p><p>A strong smell soured the air and the sobs came from inside the bathroom of the room, with a sign Dwight told Nea that he would go first, although this time he walked with less hesitation and more with the purpose of helping the person who was indoors.</p><p>What he saw threw him back.</p><p>He didn't know that he had imagined waiting to see, but it wasn't David crying in tears on the bathroom floor, curled up or rather hidden between the toilet and the bathtub, he couldn't see his face because it was hidden in his arms, however, he wouldn't confuse David with someone else.</p><p>Nea came in behind him.</p><p>"Oh my God!" He held his breath and covered his mouth with both hands.</p><p>There was water lying on the floor and David was there shaking like a wounded animal, Nea needed to get out of the bathroom she couldn't see him and not cry too, when she did she stumbled whit his pants. </p><p>Dwight focused on David, sorting out his priorities, he could get angry later, he come close carefully and spoke to him in a soft voice that couldn't scare him.</p><p>"David ..." He didn't want to touch him yet, but when he didn't answer, he insisted, David raised his head and his eyes looked at him like a scared deer, for a second he seemed to want to flee, however the wall behind him stopped him, cornered, the tears continued to flow. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry…" His broken voice caused a lump in his throat.</p><p>"Everything is fine, don't apologize" He carefully placed a hand on his arm, but David shuddered "It's okay David, it's okay" Maybe he was also repeating it for himself.</p><p>Nea handed him the pants and Dwight helped David get dressed the man was very quiet after that, as soon as they got to the camp he didn't let anyone near him, Dwight didn't take his protective eyes off him and Nea was bold enough to sit next to him in the woods, neither wanted to judge but both thought that a female voice might be more tolerated.  </p><p>"I'm not good at giving advice, but ..." She rubbed her hands nervously, David's eyes didn't look at her "You can talk to me you know, we won't tell others and if you want Dwight not to know…" He squeezed his lips into a tense line during a silent pause "This isn't the first time, right? " She didn't have to add two plus two to find out, only they had always thought that his absence was for other reasons.</p><p>There was a long silence, but in the end David answered.</p><p>"No" Nea held her breath.</p><p>"Who was David? We will hunt that bastard and set him on fire"</p><p>"It's okay Nea" He still didn't look at her, but she saw a soft smile on his lips, she knew it was to calm her, that made her angry, not against David, but with whom he had done something so deplorable.</p><p>"It's not okay! How can you say it's okay?" She raised her voice a little more than necessary "I'm sorry" Nea didn't want to press, but was eager to find out who was to blame and make him pay, David kept silent, however she saw how the British made an effort to avoid starting to cry again "I'm sorry David" He placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed " I'm sorry" </p><p>She should have known before.</p><p>…</p><p>Now that they knew, he couldn't keep avoiding their questions forever, but what could he tell them? The truth was something he preferred to bury and take to the grave with him, he had just been a whore who got fucked by one of the killers, those monsters that hurt them all over and over again, wouldn't that be some kind of betrayal?</p><p>A part of him doubted that it would happen, Nea had been very understanding and offered her support, but another part of him doubted that everyone would see it that way, he couldn't bear to hear taunts or scathing comments, he was already very aware that what he had done was wrong.</p><p>It was a bad decision, was his fault.</p><p>No matter if he was depressed or not, the owner of that hellhole didn't care and it wasn't a very patient being, he looked at his feet and the fog that was scattered among them, he was back at the junkyard his heart was already pounding full of anxiety.</p><p>But he didn't even care if the killer found him or not, there was no death, no salvation, but somehow he managed to move and quietly walked, without an established destination, two minutes had passed and when he noticed the specter that was following him, instead of feeling fear he felt relief, it wasn't the Trapper. </p><p>Bright eyes watched him a few feet away and David just stood there, waiting for his knife whit shape of a skull.</p><p>"What are you waiting for!" No killer was better than another "I'm going to die of old if you're still there" The ghost or creature or whatever it was, didn't flinch, instead, ignored him and looked around for something "Tsk!" David felt upset, now if it was even worth killing him "Do you want me to run?, I bet yes, you would like that, wouldn’t you? jerk, it must be some shit fetish of the killers" The provocation sometimes worked "Now I'm not in the mood dude take your crazy ass somewhere else, weirdo "</p><p>David would swear he heard a growl, but it sounded more like a beast, maybe a dog.</p><p>"I shouldn't kill you" Wow ... the specter spoke, his voice sounded like the whisper of the forest, mixed with an echo at the end of the sentence, it turned out to be very nice, David stared at he for a surprised moment, but easily recovered, it wasn't something impossible, the Trapper also spoke.</p><p>"Why not?" Skepticism was changed by curiosity.</p><p>"Mmm… why would it be?" Now it was his turn to bother him.</p><p>"I doubt the goodness of your heart is the reason" What was he doing? He was talking so normally to a monster.</p><p>"Right ... because there is a black hole in my chest" He said sarcastically, but as soon as he did it a heavy sigh leaked through his lips, there was silence.</p><p>"So… aren't you going to kill me?"</p><p>"Do you want me to do it?"</p><p>"No, you are crazy!"</p><p>"A little" He shrugged "But this place who doesn't freak out?" He had a good point. David narrowed his gaze still not identifying his true intentions, the man wrapped in bandages stepped forward "Easy" David instinctively took that same step back "I'm not going to hurt you" </p><p>"Do you think I believe you?" He took another step forward and David's body reacted, pure muscle memory.</p><p>"Wait…" The human tripped over a piece of metal buried in the ground, inevitably falling though not hurting, yet he was unable to rise, his body was as heavy as lead and his arms trembled like jelly.</p><p>Could he be more pathetic? He couldn't even look up to see the specter's expression, his face burned with shame and anger, although inside there was another different feeling that made him feel helpless.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Two gentle arms helped get up, answering his previous question, yes he could.</p><p>The ghost examined him closely making sure he hadn't hurt himself, while David struggled to avoid meeting his gaze, how tall was the killer?, his feet couldn't even touch the ground, it was absurd the way he effortlessly lifted he up.</p><p>"Can you…?" It was the crooked smile that he look sideways that drowned his voice, recognized the feeling of terror that drained the blood from his limbs and thick atmosphere of uncertainty and threat around him.</p><p>"Call me Philip" He carried he on his shoulder, now he was to hang he on a hook? He was too afraid even to ask.</p><p>…</p><p>Meg watched The Wraith carrying a lump on his shoulder, she was hiding behind a van, she hated being unable to do anything to stop him, however she was patient waiting for the killer to hang up her partner so she could go rescue him, however the tall ghost ignored one of the hooks, then another and another. </p><p>With confusion reflected on her face, she followed him, being as close to the ground as possible, not allowing the distance between them to grow, however when they were close to the limits of the territory, he vanished into air.</p><p>What the hell?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Resignation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David remembered being dragged to an unknown place, the temperature was different, colder, the color of the forest trees warmer as the golden leaves of autumn, even the smell of the air, he could notice the subtle mixture of iron, but he quickly got used to it.</p><p>The change of environment didn't help his insecurities, Philip as he called himself said nothing but he noted his cheerful and carefree mood because of the way he hummed, which made him feel sick, David wasn't a thing to worry about, just a sack of meat.</p><p>He took advantage of the tranquility to take a look around ignoring the dizziness of the inverted potion, it wasn't a hunting area, neither was his camp, it seemed an almost empty forest, there was nowhere to run, he was almost sure that it wasn't his world.</p><p>But that was what he remembered, after entering the cabin, there was a fight, it ended pretty quickly, David didn't have the desire to continue fighting, but he knew why he did it, the unpleasant taste in his mouth kept making him nauseous, his throat hurt worse than any cold, the constant friction had left him like that, but within all the bad, Philip was kind, he seemed to delight himself more with his tears and emotional pain than physical abuse.</p><p>Because when it was over and David was more collapsed than a sandcastle, Philip held out a place for him on his lap while they seemed to wait for something in a sofa near the entrance, stroked his hair like a pet, maybe that was he, a toy or a pet, but with the gentle attentions he could fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.</p><p>He didn't know how long he had slept, but he woke up when he heard the sound of a familiar voice speaking too loudly, he was still in the same half-naked position next to The Wraith.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" David asked himself the same question.</p><p>"Since when am I not welcome?" Philip's hand continued to pet his hair.</p><p>"I asked what are you doing here ... and with him?" David shuddered when he was mentioned, exposing himself involuntarily, he would have preferred to remain a shadow.</p><p>"I wondered what you were doing that the thing, the entity started complaining to me that you were failing with your quota and told me a little secret" The man took a step towards them, looking upset "Wait, wait ... I did nothing, it's a gift, the entity said it was okay for you to have him here as long as you got back to work properly, or it would start taking serious action against you" It might have seemed like tricks, but the Trapper knew Philip well enough to know he was telling the truth, he even let it be seen his half noble intentions not to let Evan get into trouble.</p><p>The big man stared at David.</p><p>"Did you touch him?" The smell in the air gave him a clear indication of what had happened before he came.</p><p>"Could you blame me? You have good taste, now I understand your attachment, but no, you know I don't like doing that" He forced David to move away a little so he can look at his face reddened and still tearful " Although with your permission and his would be charming" He smiled again in that way that stopped David's heart and not in a good way, this last one heard a snort behind him.</p><p>"Can I really ...?"</p><p>"It's all yours" The tears came back like waterfalls from David's eyes.</p><p>"No, please…" He wanted to go back, he didn't want to stay with the two crazies who would spend their free time having fun with him, he didn't think he could bear it, no more "Please" Philip smiled at him more gently and leaned forward touching the corner of his quivering lips with a kiss, David couldn't even react, before he was violently pulled back from his hair and fell to the ground. </p><p>"One last thing" Philip sighed and ignored David, not wanting to provoke his friend's anger anymore "I don't judge you, you know" He stood up and left without saying anything else, leaving David with only The Trapper, he didn't know what was worse, two killers in a room or being with the one who was most afraid to be alone, what a joke. His own hands held the wrist of the other hand that was still holding his hair.</p><p>He didn't expect to be treated well, however he was already beginning to feel panic when he was dragged into one of the rooms and thrown into a bed, unlike the previous time, it wasn't dirty or had smells of dubious origin, the strong hand of The Trapper was on his face squeezing his cheeks as he pushed his head against the mattress.  </p><p>He felt the intense gaze of the taller man running through him, it was difficult to hide the trembling of his body.</p><p>"What did he do?" He was taken by surprise by the monotonous but low voice, on the surface he could also hear a certain growl.</p><p>"What…?" The Trapper's hand slid under his underwear brushing his balls to his hole, David's breathing stopped and his body bent forward trying to defend himself, but his fingers shoved inside, despite the shock he withdrew his hand. </p><p>"What did he do?" He repeated, the fear he seemed to have forgotten peeked through the corners of his mind.</p><p>It took long seconds for his brain to process the question and understand what he was talking about.</p><p>"He…" He couldn't talk about it, he felt like a scared kid "He…" The moment he relaxed his hand he was able to speak more fluently "He fucked my mouth" It seemed that there were still more levels of humiliation for him, he didn't mention details, but the scene passed through his mind and he tried to cover his face with his arms, he was surprised when the violence never came.</p><p>What was he doing? David took his arms off and stuck his eyes on the older man's shoulder. Was it a hug? He didn't move, not knowing how to respond, the man who had hurt him so much, now hugged him, did it make any sense?</p><p>Did he care that someone besides him hurt him? Was it his imagination?</p><p>His heart calmed down feeling the imposing presence of the man holding him very close, but not in a negative way, but he felt at the other end of those feelings, a large and fierce presence hiding him so that no one else would harm him or so he believed, as far as he knew he could be misinterpreting everything.</p><p>Fantasy or not, he clung to the soft feeling of security, even if it was only a few seconds, he couldn't believe that something like that existed in a place where he couldn't even close his eyes when he was tired and not expect to be skewered on a meat hook.</p><p>Like poison it seeped through his veins to his bones and he didn't know when he had hidden his face on his shoulder to cry silently without even understanding why he was crying in the first place, for once comforting himself.</p><p>For long minutes until it was more his need to breathe than to sob, it was then that The Trapper interposed a short distance between them and kissed him, although kissing was a sweet way of calling the way that dominated his mouth, it didn't feel bad, though, his tongue was in every corner of his mouth, he shuddered when he felt the older man's hands on his butt, lowering his pants and underwear, however, he didn't break the kiss, nor the burning and pain had got used to come later, trembled when something smaller than a cock was pushed inside him, also wetter.</p><p>He wanted to say something but his voice was gagged, he didn't think he could keep the calm he seemed to have if he let the sounds start to flow, there was a broken sob knotted in his throat.</p><p>It didn't hurt… It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it didn't hurt, even though he was tense and struggling to keep more than two fingers from slipping easily, he didn't tear or start bleeding, why was he being careful? It wasn't the impatience or anxiety to which he was used to, a feeling of discomfort and fear settled back in his chest again.</p><p>He didn't like the change, at least when he hurt him, he knew what to expect, now that The Trapper had withdrawn his hand and felt more of the makeshift lube covering his hole like a cheap whore, he didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know what dark thoughts crossed the killer's mind and he didn't know if he could adapt.</p><p>His pants were thrown across the room and his legs were spread so that the killer could settle between them, it was now when he began to beg in his mind to stop and imagine himself anywhere but there, however his treacherous mind couldn't, do such a thing, concentrating on the sensation of the head of the Trapper's cock gently pushing until his muscles gave in to the pressure, maddeningly slow until he felt a considerable length, was he that big? He usually didn't pay attention, concentrating on suppressing her moans and dampening the burning sensation in his bowels.</p><p>This time it was just a bearable warm feeling, feeling tight, comparing its size… He shook his thoughts, he didn't want to think about it. He was a while without moving, just resting inside him, David bit his lips, full of frustration, was it fun?, some kind of new sick game?, make it as unbearably long and confusing?</p><p>As if reading his mind The Trapper spoke after a long time, he had almost forgotten that he could speak.</p><p>"Do you want me to move?" David buried his nails in his palms.</p><p>He didn't answer, or well, he didn't for long minutes, however The Trapper seemed firm in his decision to remain still until David said otherwise.</p><p>The shame stung all over the younger's face as he looked up at the ceiling, pitiful, pathetic, a slut, just a pussy to fuck, the words rubbed in his mind, he wanted it to end soon, but…</p><p>"Move" He growled but deep inside his voice sounded as he imagined it, small and fragile, he didn't recognize it, probably if he had looked at his face in a mirror he wouldn't recognize it either. He didn't "Move…" He speaks louder and The Trapper didn't react. He wasn't going to beg, he never would "Move asshole or let me go!" A shiver ran down her spine when she screamed, he fucked up now he must have pissed him off, until that moment then it had been bearable, now it was going to hurt, but didn't he want that? Enjoy it as little as possible?</p><p>Contrary to his fears, The Trapper began to fuck him, gently, almost like a lover would, what a joke, it felt like he was taking his time to explore his inside, with each thrust he deepened into places that shouldn't be touched.</p><p>He was hot… David clenched his teeth noticing how breathing became more difficult, there was no other noise to disguise the disgusting wet sounds that came from both of them or the groans of the bed that they made every time he moved, he had to endure hearing it, since when he hadn't taken a woman like that, to make her shiver and shudder with pleasure under his body, his own dick was careless, that was why he began to feel the tickling of something in his belly.</p><p>"Ngg!" David froze with his stiff muscles and filled with horror, what had that sound been? It was him, no, it couldn't have been him, but that wasn't the deepest and always serene voice of the Trapper and this one had also noticed it " S-Stop" He closed tightly around the Trapper as a desperate attempt to keep him from moving, but that didn't, thrusting his hip deeply against him, there it was again.</p><p>That strange and unfamiliar feeling that flashed for a moment and made his legs tremble.</p><p>"Stop, I said… I said stop!" It couldn't feel good "You son of a bitch, bastard…" David threw daggers at him, but the older man's attention was elsewhere, without hesitation he took David's little hardness with one hand " Stop!" He cried, covering his face with his free hands "You're sick" He was sure he had yell it a lot of times "Why the hell are you doing this! I'm going to kill you asshole! I'm going to kill you!" More than real threats he seemed more like a child throwing a tantrum, he was never going to be taken seriously.</p><p>His touch matched the rhythm of his hips.</p><p>It was nothing he had felt before, the intense pleasure that came from his inside was very different from what he could obtain simply by masturbating or with a woman, while the calloused and aggressive hand that carelessly rubbed his sensitive skin, melted this one, between conflicting feelings, it was the hand of a killer that was touching him, a big hand full of scars that could easily tear his balls off, he had never thought about it, but the idea gave him a shiver that ran down to his toes, it was fear, but at the same time, he found something comfortingly familiar about fear.</p><p>The adrenaline that he used to feel when he did stupid and risky things, was a highly addictive drug and hard to forget.</p><p>It felt good…</p><p>No!</p><p>If he had any dignity left, he couldn't… With his blurred vision he stared at the bone mask.</p><p>It was a sudden and surprising burst, which left his mind floating in the void for an indeterminate time, when he returned to reality, he wish he could keep his mind blank and not face the fact that he had come while the Trapper raped him.</p><p>What had he done?</p><p>…</p><p>Something broke in David, The Trapper could tell the difference in his resigned eyes and in the sobs, that became more shallow and erratic breathing, it seemed that he had broken something irreparable in the man, Evan smiled.</p><p>Breaking a man's hope wasn't easy, people could be surprisingly stubborn, but his intention was not to break David's hope, his intention was to make him his own.</p><p>It was strange, he had never considered something like that before, however, the thoughts about David kept running through his head during his free time, he began to wonder more personal things about him and remember the warm sensation of another body in his arms, it was definitely something that he wanted to continue to experience.</p><p>Evan was brought up with firmness and severity, but in the end, he loved his father for the things he did for him, although to some he might have seemed cruel. David had to be educate too.</p><p>He stretched out his arms to hold his torso and make him get out of bed and sit on his lap, it was easy, although the man was still heavier than the rest, David trembled like a scared dog but he didn't try anything and Evan stroked his lower back with no intention hidden more than wanting him to relax.</p><p>It took a long time before David stopped shaking under his hand and leaned against his chest a little, he didn't worry about what was going through David's mind at the time.</p><p>Evan wasn't done yet, but he could wait a few more minutes before fucking him again.</p><p>…</p><p>Evan looked at David asleep on his bed before taking off his mask and letting a heavy sigh slip from his lips.</p><p>He hadn't contemplated David relaxing so quickly in her arms, but he couldn't be dissatisfied.</p><p>He also acted recklessly when he saw David sitting on Philip's lap, he wasn't foolish enough to assume that it was jealousy, however he didn't like others to touch his things.</p><p>Now he was his responsibility.</p><p>Stretching out his arm, he dared to touch one of the scars of David, a circle of thick pink skin formed on his chest, he had never hung him on a hook, a feeling of unease and anger echoed deep in the background, selfish, he decided to call himself.</p><p>His fingers left the scar to touch his face, he liked the feel of the short beard as he stroked his jaw with his thumb. David grimaced in his sleep but didn't wake up and Evan kept playing with him interested on his lips, he bit his own scar, he had thought it would be something that could bother the other person if he ever kissed someone.</p><p>Did he want to kiss him again? Definitely something stirred inside him when he considered it. A soft predatory smile crossed is lips… "Very interesting" Wondered what David had awakened in him?</p><p>…</p><p>He didn't know how many days had passed, he had been locked in a room that he wouldn't dare to call his own, of course The Trapper wouldn't let him roam freely through the house or the forest, but chains? Was it really necessary? Though not deep in those thoughts, his mind was a soft pudding that didn't really care what happened to him.</p><p>His life was reduced to eating, taking occasional baths, and being a killer's fucking toy.</p><p>He was tired, he didn't even see a way to escape and he had lost all his pride the moment he let the pleasure tempt him, because the only moment he could forget everything was when The Trapper took care of him</p><p>…</p><p>It was only a matter of time.</p><p>He squeezed him in his arms pretending to be as close to her body as possible, the heat of his skin melting the cold inside his numb chest, something he didn't even know he needed until now, he had become more insensitive and impervious to his own emotions, it was intoxicating to feel that something was stirring up his dead inside.</p><p>His nails sank into the strong muscles of his back, desperately holding something he feared let slip, perhaps his sanity, or perhaps clinging to the new piece of comfort he had found.</p><p>He wanted to forget all those feelings of resentment and hatred that had been poisoning his soul for months, he wanted to forget fear and worry and feel like a blank blackboard, something soft and light.</p><p>It felt good, the warm brush of his fingers on his nape, on his sides, on his nipples, anywhere was fine, because his hands were careful and made him feel like something fragile and precious.</p><p>It was strange but David would have sworn that the force with which The Trapper hit him should be twisting uncomfortable and distressed, but his inside was only melting, he wanted to feel he deeper, he wanted those feelings and sensations to just go deeper into him, the sex had never felt so good and he was sure it wasn't sex.</p><p>When he had just begun to enjoy it, he felt the warm semen of his lover spilling into him, even that felt good, he wanted to be full and feel satiated with anything, outside The Trapper or his affection.</p><p>David raised his head pulling his lover closer who seemed to be feeling almost the same, he was more vocal than usual to express the pleasure of orgasm, his lips caressed the side of his mask, close to his ear.</p><p>"More" He whispered hoarsely, he wanted a second round and a third, he wanted to keep feeling free and happy until he could no longer "P-Please" The second word trembled on his tongue, yet his hands were greedy and caressed his back, he was fascinated, that feeling of weakness and smallness, only made him depend more on the killer.</p><p>…</p><p>Evan went out for a while to leave his traps and tools in the shed, when he returned to the room where he had left the younger, he was still asleep, it was almost an injustice to have to wake him up, but he wanted to give him a bath, he was full of dirt and sweat.</p><p>Confused eyes and clouded by sleep looked at him and then looked at the place, he was slow, but he regained the notion of himself, David was like a frightened rabbit waiting for anything that might scare him.</p><p>"Get up" David was like a fawn walking, so he had to help him and take him to the bathroom where he put him in a tub and started filling it up, David was too quiet, he hadn't talked much lately, he didn't even know if he was shaking from the water cold or something else.</p><p>"Your name?" David's shaky and hoarse voice interrupted the silence when he had finished giving him a bath and was drying his hair with a towel.</p><p>The Trapper smiled behind his mask, it was true, he never told David or any of his victims.</p><p>"Evan" </p><p>…</p><p>David tried not to shake his hands while he dressed, they were black trousers and a white shirt very different from what he used to wear, but it suited him well and in the background he was grateful for clean and apparently new clothes.</p><p>His head was in a mess from the moment the chains had been relegated to a corner of the room and he didn't know how to act or what to think, it would be so easy just to ignore it, but the truth was that he didn't want that, he didn't know what he wanted.</p><p>He didn't expect to see the Trapper sitting in the couch when he left the room already dressed, he had never asked him where did they go when the survivors fled, was it a place like the cabin or was it different for each one? Where were the other killers? Why did he give him clothes? No, he already knew that answer, he was a pet and his owner…</p><p>He didn't know anything about Evan ...</p><p>"So… Evan" David felt tense and to hide his nervousness he hid his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"You don't have to pretend" He didn't look at him and instead took a sip from a glass with Wisky in his hand and David hadn't noticed.</p><p>"Pretend that?" He didn't answer and David could only guess.</p><p>The silence went on, what could he talk to a killer about?</p><p>"Come here" A shiver ran through the younger, Evan was using a voice that showed authority, he moved without thinking, until he was standing in front of him, he should be afraid to be so close, but his self-preservation instincts seemed to have died. Only his heart fluttered as Evan tugged on his arm and made him sit on his lap.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He didn't look at the mask, his hands held The Trapper's shoulders but he didn't push him, he didn't want there to be more distance between them, he felt ashamed when he realized he didn't want to run away.</p><p>"What I want" There was a bit of mockery in his answer, David frowned and looked up.</p><p>"You never take off your mask?"</p><p>"And you don't stop asking questions?"</p><p>"If I got an answer" David let go of his shoulders to bring his hands closer to his face, he was stopped abruptly by Evan's hands holding his wrists "Shy?" He asked hesitantly drawing an arrogant smile to hide his insecurity, what was he thinking trying to remove the mask? "So you're an ugly guy…" David shuddered and closed his eyes when The Trapper let go him and moved.</p><p>However after a few seconds without anything happening, he half opened his eyes inspecting the man, he had only lifted his mask a little, leaving his mouth free, a big and flirting smile, he showed his white teeth, it looked like the smile of a wolf.</p><p>"Mystery has its charm"</p><p>"I'll have to settle" David faked a groan.</p><p>Evan leaned forward, approaching David, apparently the conversation ended the moment he kissed the lips of his new lover taking him by surprise.</p><p>David froze feeling the breath tickle his face, however when he felt the pressure of his lips forcing him to open his mouth, his body gave in.</p><p>Were they kissing? Since when did they… What kind of wicked relationship was that? However, all his thoughts were thrown away while he felt the desire to be born within him, he needed that kiss, as much as he needed to breathe, he needed to feel that fire that ignited the touch of another human being and needed The Trapper giving him affection once again, or whatever he wanted to give him, he needed something different from the shitty life he had.</p><p>In a last attempt at rebellion, he fought for the dominance of the kiss, however he had to admit his defeat, when impatiently The Trapper bit his lip, apparently he didn't like to be confronted and David learned that it wasn't worth being so stubborn, especially when the reward was kisses just as deep, but sweeter and he liked more. </p><p>David began to improve in his attempt to read The Trapper and his silent apology when he rubbed the bruise on his lip with his thumb, the gesture didn't feel out of place, but it was... strange, although welcome.</p><p>He'd be lying if he said he didn't want any more kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy ending?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff chapter!<br/>It's part of the story, but like an extra.<br/>I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reading.<br/>I swear that I make an effort with the translation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David no longer cared about the smell of blood that still permeated Evan's skin, he wasn't even affected by the nauseating idea to which of his friends it belonged, he didn't know how long since the last time he had seen them, but he had already assumed that all of them had given him up for dead, it was the best. </p><p>Evan was always so hard when he came back from his killing rounds, his mouth carefully wrapped around the tip of his dick pressing it against his tongue before embracing a few more inches and moaning with the taste.</p><p>The Trapper seemed pleased with his work and stroked his hair, David was filled with his approval and leaned towards the soft touches, his hip rocked impatiently covering the wooden floor with his precum but didn't dare to touch himself, he didn't want to be reprimanded again, everything became easier when he decided to be more honest with himself.</p><p>He liked having a place to live, away from the cold of the forest and to sleep in a soft and comfortable bed for hours, worldly pleasures that he would never have appreciated in his previous life but that now meant too much, even if he had to live locked up in a cabin far from everything, he liked to read and be fed frequently, but more than that he liked the daily life and the homely air of a predictable routine, without being abruptly pulled out of his comfort by a gray mist. </p><p>And he liked to feel safe inside the cabin, with the man who made him feel that he was needed and appreciated.</p><p>He breathed his lover's masculine musk and he closed his eyes before stroking the fine hairs of his pelvis with his nose and holding it there for a while, warm, he could feel the big guy, relax, a lot more satiated and calm than before, but when he felt the cramps in his belly David moved again, not wanting to be the one to finish first.</p><p>It didn't take long to hear a guttural groan of satisfaction and he took his time to clean and regain his own composure, when Evan's breathing returned to normal and he let go of his hair, rough and scarred hands touched his cheeks and David turned his head a few degrees to kiss one with his wet lips.</p><p>David looked up meeting light brown eyes, almost honey, it had been hard for him but now Evan took off his mask willingly, he wasn't ugly as he had mocked despite his scars, even so his gaze still caused him shivers.</p><p>"Fuck me" He looked away trying to bring one of his fingers to his mouth, he didn't need to ask twice to be thrown on the bed.</p><p>…</p><p>When he woke up the first thing he noticed was the extra weight, a brief inspection over his naked body showed that he was fine, it was just his lover's arm on his waist clinging to him and his legs between his, it shouldn't surprise him however small feelings of panic kept shaking his body, calmer, he rested his head on the pillow.</p><p>His day began with Evan waking up shortly after, in silence enjoying the kiss on his nape and his thumb stroking the bone of his hip, it shouldn't feel so good, but it did. The Trapper hadn't hurt him again, not without good reason and as long as he cooperated kindly, it wasn't as if David would do anything to make him angry, not when he desperately sought to please him.</p><p>The placid moment turned into a quick morning sex before he was taken to the bathroom, for obvious reasons Evan was the one who took care of his beard, running over his skin a razor blade sharp enough to cut his neck like butter, he didn't even think to joke in those moments.</p><p>Evan's fingers tangled in his hair when he finished, there was no mirror to see how long it was, but he imagined what was going through his mind.</p><p>David wasn't a parasite, as a good pet serving his master he had work, cleaning and if he had time, he could help with Evan's other work cleaning the weapons, always under a watchful eye, too often, it seemed that wasn't easy to earned trust and he didn't blame him, not even he trusted that he couldn't take a knife and hurt someone, not necessarily Evan, he still remembered that the first time he was near the blood he vomited, too many bad memories.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt?" He dared to ask by touching his index finger one of the pieces of metal stuck out from Evan's shoulder, he never touched it for fear of causing such pain, this time the curiosity was too great.</p><p>Evan shrugged and tried to persuade him to relax back in his arms again, David was the solution to his loneliness and lack of human contact, he knew, a mere solution to a strangely human problem, he tried to console himself with the belief that he wasn't a substitute and tried not to be.</p><p>"Have you tried to remove them?"</p><p>"It's not necessary" David looked at the pieces of metal feeling empathy for Evan.</p><p>…</p><p>As far as he understood, Evan had to make up for all those times that he hadn't killed anyone because of him, it was strange, he spent his quiet hours sitting looking out a window because he couldn't get out, locked inside his new dollhouse, while the others people died, he had done everything to prevent it, and now?</p><p>When his attention returned to the window, he got scared to see a gray shadow looking at him, but he relaxed when he recognized he.</p><p>"Dude, you're not going to get many friends like that" He smiled?</p><p>It was just Philip who visited him occasionally, he was no fool, he knew he did it to make sure he was okay. Philip turned away from the window to go to the door.</p><p>"Is Evan here?" He asked when David opened the door.</p><p>"No" A sly smile appeared on his face, mischievous but not evil, David blushed, that Philip behaved didn't prevent David from having a slight impression of the intent behind his gaze.</p><p>"Can I be with you for a while?" David hesitated but Philip's smile changed to a more sincere one.</p><p>"Nah… I'm fine thanks" Maybe it would be a while before the owner of the cabin returned, David thought that maybe it was time to start asking the right questions.</p><p>"Philip, can I ask you something?" The sudden seriousness in David's voice confused and worried Philip "Do you like killing?" He was direct, he didn't think there was another softer way to ask those kinds of questions, he barely got answers from Evan, he hoped that Philip was more sincere, although the personal questions seemed to hit a nerve for both killers, he saw it by the way Philip tensed.</p><p>"No" </p><p>"Then why…?"</p><p>"It's a punishment" He interrupted without turning to see him directly and the silence reigned, until a heavy sigh escaped from the American "Or at least I believe that, I don't know the others" Not all were like them, who retained a shred of humanity and Evan did an excellent job keeping David away from the real crazies.</p><p>"Punishment, why?" Philip thought a moment before deciding to tell him his story, he had to admit that he didn't expect the compassionate look in David's eyes when he finished "I'm sorry" David didn't stop himself from giving him a hug.</p><p>Although Philip didn't agree with Evan's methods, could see the benefits of having someone for himself, perhaps…</p><p>"Don't apologize" He smiled softly feeling warm from empathy, he took his time before separating.</p><p>"No, I should apologize, I thought… all the killers were… you know" He felt embarrassed, looking back it had been so easy to hate them.</p><p>"I cut you into pieces" He smiled amused by the irony of the moment.</p><p>"Right…" He couldn't argue with that.</p><p>"But thanks" David shared another sympathetic smile "I see you're getting used to this?" It was a very homey scene that even he couldn't have imagined.</p><p>"What other choice do I have?"</p><p>"Few, but I think it's something different" They both looked at each other for a short moment "You like Evan, don't you?" David was going to refute that, because it sounded like the most absurd thing he had ever heard, however the words didn't come "Yeah… it must be difficult to admit it, but I haven't seen Evan so calm in a long time" Philip didn't press, aware of David's position "You also look more relaxed, or are you still afraid of him?" There was a long silence in which David stared at the floor, Philip no longer expected an answer when David finally spoke in a low voice.</p><p>"I don't know" Evan was someone imposing who commanded respect and not only in his appearance, but in the rigid way of being, however he was always very polite and could even call him gentlemanly, he had come to appreciate those sides of him when he met him yet a part of him kept telling him not to forget, Evan was a killer, however… Wasn't that part of the appeal?</p><p>Something was wrong with his head.</p><p>…</p><p>In the end Evan was taking too long and Philip chose to leave and visit Max, otherwise he might have played around with David a bit without permission, it was too tempting for his own good, alone again, the survivor concentrated on making some dining with the meat of a rabbit that had fallen into one of the traps the day before, life in the country didn't bother him.</p><p>However he had never seen himself as a housekeeper, he didn't even remember the last time he had worried about his own butt, too many fights, too much beer, was that what he wanted to return to?</p><p>With dinner ready, The Trapper arrived as usual, full of blood dragging the muddy boots that he took off next to the entrance, however instead of going directly to the bathroom and taking a shower he went to David in the small kitchen, surrounding his waist with his arms and sticking his chest to his back, the younger wanted to pretend that he was angry because he had dirty his clothes however he couldn't help but melt into his arms and give in to being roughly fucked on the table, he couldn't be angry if he love every second.</p><p>His favorite moment was under the hot water of the shower, almost falling asleep without being able to stand, strong and safe arms led him to the bed and sat him to dry his hair with a towel, David leaned down and kissed his chest.</p><p>"Philip came today" He didn't need to see him to know the suspicious expression on his face "We only talk" He assured him understanding that the favors to Philip were only as thanks for bringing him here and talking to the entity, it was still Evan's and he wanted to be his alone "Have you met the new killer yet?" Evan rolled his eyes, it wasn't the massacre that took his time.</p><p>"I would have preferred not"</p><p>"Is it that bad?"</p><p>"He's a brat, he shouldn't be here" That caught David's attention and he raised his head to look directly at him, a sly smile spread across his lips "What?"</p><p>"Nothing" He still didn't wipe his smile "Do you like children?" He asked curiously, it was obvious that he didn't know enough about Evan, but he wanted to know more.</p><p>"Maybe" David rolled his eyes and Evan smiled to see him " Yeah, I like kids"</p><p>Evan paid more attention to David, the fire in his gaze that had been extinguished a long time ago since he began living with him and had been replaced by an opaque caution and residual fear, at that time it was a more docile look and a general expression less sullen, almost inclined to affection, almost…</p><p>What was it? He was captivated by the relaxing atmosphere around him, he even let himself be seduced when David wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him to fall with him on the bed, he was becoming addicted to being close, not even the pleasure of the flesh was as tempting as breathing a moment of peace.</p><p>…</p><p>Meg was trapped, fighting the huge leg of the amorphous spider that was trying to devour her, The Trapper was a persistent bastard who had been killing them non-stop for a month, she was tired, everyone was, but the damn thing was persistent and without anyone with no one to rescue her, she felt the claws take her somewhere.</p><p>What was her surprise that when she woke up and she wasn't in the same sepia forest as always, but was lying next to a tree and when she opened his eyes, not far from there was a cabin that she had never seen, Was he outside? In the real world?</p><p>Full of uncertainty and mistrust, she walked towards the cabin taking care of every noise and shadow around her, she began to think that perhaps she wasn't entirely free, the silence wasn't the same as that of true nature, but was more like to the barren environment of the forest in which she was trapped.</p><p>She approached.</p><p>…</p><p>David heard the screams getting louder, it was late, it was almost dark and the last thing he expected to see was Evan coming through the door, carrying Meg on his shoulder, she tried to hold on to the door frame and the walls, first it was the surprise of finding his friend there, then he noticed the problem, the trap digging its teeth into the girl's leg and finally a feeling that he didn't know, had Evan brought her to the cabin like Philip did?</p><p>"Let go of me, bitch!" Amongst all, she had to meet the most persistent and ruthless bastard of them all, she had no opportunity to keep complaining, she fell to the floor and screamed again not from the blow of the fall, but her leg, she had been trapped outside in the forest for two hours until she was found.</p><p>When the pain returned to something tolerable she looked around, a familiar figure had approached.</p><p>"What is she doing here?"</p><p>"David?" She looked at him with wide eyes, she thought he was dead, the last time she saw him, the killer had taken him, was this where he brought him? She had so many questions. He looked good, without wounds and with very clean clothes, which wasn't his.</p><p>"I don't know" Evan knelt down to release her leg " All I know is that I captured a little rabbit" A small grim laugh came from under his mask, he had fun when he got the reaction he wanted from the girl, that was for having been insulting him all the way, however when he turned to see David, he did not seem funny too, with his arms crossed over his chest he glared at him.</p><p>Meg was scared and confused and David did his best to calm her down and heal his leg, The Trapper wasn't hunting, so he had no reason to hurt her, however that was difficult to explain for both of them and Evan decided to leave for a few minutes while they were talking.</p><p>"What happened? Are you okay?" It seemed that The Trapper hadn't hurt him, she just wanted to make sure.</p><p>"Meg" He had to stop her and prevent her from getting off the floor by gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he had just bandaged her leg "I'm fine, but more importantly, how did you get here?"</p><p>"That thing…" She tried to remember "It took me and I woke up here" He looked around the place "What is this place?, have you been here all this time?" She was happy to see him, but still confused, David didn't answer, but squeezed his lips into a tight line and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, choosing the words carefully. </p><p>"It's… complicated. Why don't you rest, you don't look very well" The emotional stress, the physical pain and the fatigue were reflected in his face, David didn't remember her so emaciated.</p><p>"Rest?" She spat as if it were a stupid idea "We have to get out of here, The Trapper…" David interrupted her.</p><p>"Evan won't do anything to you, Meg, I promise you" She stared at him seriously, Evan? Was that what the killer's name was? Why did he know his name? No, the way he said it. David smiled softly at her trying to reassure her and carried her bridal style to his bed where he laid her down and tried to make her sleep, but before he left, she held his arm.</p><p>"Don't trust him David" She didn't and the only reason she was lying resting, was because of the English who she could trust and exhaustion, she hadn't touched a mattress in a long time.</p><p>"I'll try to get you back" His face lit up with a confident smile, it was all she need to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>Meg woke up abruptly, a little scared not knowing where she was and seeing everything dark, but her mind quickly cleared and she paid attention to the noise that had awakened her.</p><p>It was… She stood up and carefully, turned the door knob to look out, the glow of the fireplace was the only source of illumination and between its lights she could vaguely distinguish a figure moving, she recognized he by his voice.</p><p>"Evan…" She held her breath in shock, couldn't believe it.</p><p>"What's the matter with you?"</p><p>"I don't know ... what are you talking about" There was the sound of a slap and a deep groan, but not pain.</p><p>"Are you going to lie to me?"</p><p>"Sorry" David loomed over the killer in a sofa, it was unsettling the way he didn't seem to care about the distance "It's… It's stupid, okay, I didn't like seeing you arrive with Meg" She knew she shouldn't be watching, she could easily be discovered, but she didn't think about it when she opened the door slightly more to hear better.</p><p>"I didn't hurt your friend…"</p><p>"It's not that" He interrupted and there was a longer silence than normal "I thought you'd gotten bored of me" The pieces started to fit together but the disbelief was too big in Meg to accept it.</p><p>It couldn't be true, How? When? David wouldn't do such a thing, less with a bloodthirsty monster like them, a part of her began to feeling angry, she felt like a fool for trusting him, everyone had been worried thinking that he was dead at best and instead had been fooling around with one of those killers, comfortable and quiet in a cabin in the woods. </p><p>Meg would have sworn she felt someone's gaze in the dark before she started to see a dark mist surrounding her ankles, she knew the shiver on her skin.</p><p>…</p><p>"As annoying as always" He sighed and David stopped kissing his neck to raise his head and see him confused, wouldn't he be referring to him?, the honey eyes that glowed red with the firelight returned his attention to him, a soft smile cleared the doubts in David's head "Your friend has gone"</p><p>"Meg? How?" He looked at the door of the room, before it had been closed, Evan's hands caressing his waist and his sides reassured him.</p><p>"It's better if you don't know" The entity was as unpredictable as capricious, although his suspicions were firm that this demon wanted something from them, he wasn't completely sure what, he would have preferred that the young woman hadn't seen them like that, although if he thought about it, was it jealousy that he saw burning by the fire when David threw himself at him? The idea wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary.</p><p>"Evan MacMillan hiding things, why don't surprise me?" He pouting, looking silly enough on purpose to be cute, Evan rolled his eyes "Don't you want to tell me or you don't know?"</p><p>"Both" It was David's turn to sigh.</p><p>"Come on, even a clue " He could see on Evan's face that he wasn't making any progress to convince him "Please, for me</p><p>After a while the younger one leaned back against his chest and rested his head against his shoulder, disappointed, without waiting for an answer, that the older one spoke again surprised him.</p><p>"I think…" He wasn't sure what he was about to say or because he was fulfilling his whims, he just didn't like the sad expression on his face when he looked down and gave up, not because of him "... that this it's a twisted way to hurt your friends, they don't know you're here with someone like me"</p><p>"Not like you, with you" He corrected and gently caressed the skin under his fingers, so used to the scars that he couldn't imagine it otherwise "I don't care, let them think what they want" The vibration of Evan's laughter was relaxing.</p><p>"I don't think that is the intention"</p><p>"Whatever" No matter what the entity wanted with the survivors, he was no longer part of that, he understood it when Meg tried to make him doubt, she didn't understand, he doubted that she ever would.</p><p>It was for them, however, now it was for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>